


Remind Me

by ccarkus



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry New Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccarkus/pseuds/ccarkus
Summary: The lord giveth and the lord taketh. They took Josephs family so that they could come back a new.





	Remind Me

~~~~ It was a bold move that the trio pulled but they were full of bold moves, taking the highwaymen head on any chance they got, personally throwing the twins off their terf, taking over the bunker joseph seed once inhabited. The three were risk takers and these risks typically paid off, an island to their own and a secure bunker for a home. None of them were related in any sense but brought together like siblings due to similar backgrounds and enemies… that enemy now being their neighbor. 

New Eden to others typically kept private and away from ‘outsiders’ but they had a streak with the tricolors whom had a sort of vendetta against them. Be it of their religion, their nature, or Joseph Seed himself, the group had their own individual reason to fight new Eden but everyone has a line. Crimson’s was always crossed much faster than his siblings due to his short fuse. 

Their supplies being destroyed or raided after being intercepted by Eden and he had enough. Crimson never really was one to plan, his violence usually carried him and some luck never hurt, especially now. Someone was trying to sneak out undetected to god knows where but they had been intercepted much like how the tricolors supplies had been again and again.

Turquoise and Fuchsia occupied the bunker meeting in the hall together both looking with a tilt to their head

“Have you seen crimson?” Asked Turquoise.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing.” Fuchsia replied

“Oh fuck. God he better not have went to Eden without us.” 

“Hes bold but he’s not stupid. He’d tell us beforehand at least.”

“Then where did he go?”

As if on queue a loud creak was heard as the bunker opened only for a continuous and approaching thud to follow. Once it ceased with a loud final hit there was a pained groan that echoed, far too deep to be Crimson.

“Get up” Crimson's voice called out of sight as boots stomped closer and another groan called out as well with soft shuffling of clothes being heard.

As the stomps and calls of agony grew near, Crimson finally came into sight dragging in with him none other than a restrained and gagged Ethan Seed. With a wicked grin on his face Crimson pulled Ethan close in a mocking affectionate manner.

“Look what I found~” He called with a hum.

“Crimson is that?!” Fuchsia yelled out in shock.

“God damn right it is! I’d like to see New Eden fuck with us now!” 

“This is a death wish.” Turquoise chimed in with.

“Killing me won’t change a goddamn thing.” Crimson spoke as he shoved Ethan into a room once used to record the actions of the heralds, of Eden's gate before the collapse. He opened his mouth again to speak but directed his words towards Ethan “You think I give a shit if I die?”

A sigh came from the hall, unamused in nature and even seemingly annoyed. Crimson stepped out of the room and raised his brow at the the two before the one unamused spoke.

“I know your sin. It drives you. Every thought, every action.” Turquoise moved to properly face Crimson as they continued “Your sin is Wrath.”

Silence filled the air only the sound of Ethan's distant heavy breathing keeping the moment from total silence till Crimson smirked.

“There's some envy in there too.” He said as he patted Turquoise shoulder and walked to his room.

Turquoise rolled their eyes before glancing at Ethan and then to fuchsia looking for a response of sorts.

Fuchsia shrugged before his reply “If violence is the only language they speak, we’ll speak their language.” 

Turquoise sighed but nodded it was decided then what their goal was and how they achieved it was an afterthought. Contact happened fast but reaching a negotiation took time, Crimson made sure to milk his time with Ethan to show Eden he was not one to be fucked with but once they were given notice that Joseph Seed himself would show up to see his son be freed it was no surprise negotiations were then settled.

The tricolor refused to meet on their island and New Eden refused on theirs but they came to an agreement on the old church. Surrounded by water with nowhere to go without boats it was secure and insured a peaceful meeting, they waited and waited till the sun finally started to set and in the distance a light reflected on water drew near. Crimson held his rifle on guard as turquoise stood front and center with fuchsia on hostage duty. The light came closer revealing it was a lamp mounted to a boat entering into the church, the man on it none other than Joseph Seed and a few of his followers.

The boat anchored in the church with the trio face to face with the man who ended the world and the life of millions. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you all throughout my life but I never got to meet you until now.” Turquoise spoke but received no reply causing them to continue “Looking at you now It's a bit jarring to think you’re the man behind the collapse. You’re old… you hide behind your little pawns… your siblings as I hear and they died for it too.”

“What do you want my child?” Joseph finally spoke.

“First of all I want you to not call me that again, I am no child of yours and you’re not my father. I’d never call someone consumed so much by their pride they can't think straight, my father.”

“You say this as though you have not succumbed to your own pride.” 

“I know my sins! I know your followers sins, your sons sins and my siblings sins. I know my sin and I won't let it blind me.”

“How do you know child? How can one tell they are not blinded if they could never see?”

“Because we’re not weak.” Crimson interrupted.

Once eyes and heads moved to his attention he spoke again “Unlike you we’re not weak. We’re strong. We’re able to use our sins to our advantage, like a tool. We don’t allow them to consume us and our every fucking whim like you allowed yours.”

“What is your sin my child?”

“Take a guess.” Crimson spoke with venom in his voice.

There was silence as Josephs eyes trailed to the rifle held in Crimson’s hands, held in a position that’d make it easy to bring up to fire if things went bad. A bright cherry red contrasting the black of the rifle, it was a gun Joseph knew. The rifle was held by a soldier once and by the looks if it still was.

“You are Wrath but you hold Envy in your heart.” 

Crimson only huffed in reply narrowing his eyes to the father.

His eyes trailed once more but to the member in the back, Fuchsia.

“What about you child?” He called.

Fuchsia rose from his position by Ethan and stepped to be seen, a soft face with light hair and freckles. The sweetest looking of the three, a gentle appearance but a look in his eyes that gave away he was just as much as a threat as the others. The way he took care of Ethan though was gentle a presence about him gave warmth and safety but something didn’t feel right.

“I can feel the greed on you my child. You could be so much more.” 

“I used to be apart of your following, I felt so alone there but Crimson and Turquoise saved me. I see now that your teachings only harm.” 

“Aren’t confessions meant to be private?” Turquoise interrupted causing Joseph to bring his eyes to them, Blue all over with tattoos hidden under their sleeves, a sharp distinct outfit well cared for and thought out, red lensed glasses that draw you to their face and a key dangled on a necklace close by for ease and safety.

Yes he understood now, he knew who these three were but did they know who they were? Was this yet another of god's tests. Joseph faced Fuchsia first.

“You remind me of my siblings. My sister Faith the youngest she was a delicate flower but full of poison. She was young and beautiful but deadly much like the flowers she grew to fuel the bliss she captivated people just like the drug.”

He then turned back to turquoise 

“Then there was my brother John. He struggled with the concept of love, he was always so full of vanity. He couldn’t let go of his past and it consumed him in the end. He had the charm of a devil and could always get what he wanted one way or another.” 

Finally his attention turned to Crimson who tightened his grip on his rifle.

“You are the easiest to see. My brother Jacob was the eldest, he was a fighter till the end. He brought home many demons from the war but he always knew how to keep one step ahead and stay leveled in situations. He was never about subtlety and stealth he was about the strong and frightening the weak. His rifle was well known for this… I wonder if he’d be proud it landed in another soldier's hands.” 

Crimson looked down to his rifle before looking to his siblings

“Your sins will consume you and kill you like they did my brothers and sister if you do not fight them.”

“They won’t consume us!” Turquoise yelled.

“How do you know child?”

“Because we don’t have you treating us like pawns!”

Silence fell over the group before Crimson motioned to Fuchsia to let Ethan go. Fuchsia cut his ties and gag as Crimson came over to help him up.

“If you fuck with my supplies ever again I’ll make sure you see just how much my wrath has consumed me.” Crimson said as he nudged Ethan to the boat watching as the chosen helped him in while Joseph kept his attention to turquoise who only said,

“Start rowing or I’ll have Crimson blowing holes in your boat.” 

With that the members of New Eden began to leave, tricolor keeping a trained eye on them as they rowed out of sight. Joseph turned his attention finally to his son who had seen better days but wasn’t critically injured anywhere.

“What am I?” Ethan asked suddenly.

“What do you mean son?”

“You said they reminded you of your siblings… so who am I?”

Joseph was silent as he looked at his son, bruised and tired. He pressed his lips into a thin line and seemed pained to answer but spoke anyways.

“You are me.” 


End file.
